This invention relates to a booster seat, which makes it possible for children to use the ordinary automobile seat belts intended for adult passengers.
Booster seats have been in use for several years, to adapt the webbing of the automobile seat belt to a child passenger. Those booster seats have included booster cushions provided with straps and guides or adjustable loops for adaptation of the webbing to the child user.
The earlier booster seats have all been formed to make one adaptation of the webbing irrespective of the size of the child, although the adaptation can differ between different booster seats. Due to the fact that these booster seats are used by children from about 3 years age to about 12 years age, the size of the child user differs substantially during these years, and consequently the adaptation of the webbing is not the best during the whole span of normal expected use.